Of Demons and Pirates
by foxgirlangie
Summary: When a creative mind gets bored...all hell breaks loose. What would happen if two girls are thrown from their twisted world into Jacks world? Read to find out. Possible love for Jack. Yes it is kinda MarySue.
1. Journey to the Caribbean

Journey to the Caribbean

Disclaimer: I own nothing…except for the character Angie and the made up word crappit. My friend owns Shira and fark. We've seen the movie over 100 times. YES! We are obsessed with pirates and such. WHO CARES!

Besides Johnny is a great actor who knows exactly what he's doing…so does Orlando.

Feedback: Yes please I do appreciate advice and what not…but please if you don't like the story or the actors I must ask that you keep rude comments to yourself…insulting the actors is just as bad as insulting me.

News: PotC 2 comes out sometime in 2006 so be prepared.

Questions: Email me at Again…if your going to be rude don't email. I'll try to answer whenever I can….which will be when I visit a friend that has Internet.

Chapter 1: Visitors in Port Royal

Angie groaned and tried to sit up but was gently pushed back down by a pair of strong but gentle hands.

"Easy luv. Just rest, you've got a nasty bump on your head."

'That voice…it's so familiar.' She opened her eyes and sat up so quickly that she was overcome by a wave of nausea and had to lie back down. 'It's Jack Sparrow…I don't believe it.'

"Easy, you and your friend must have been through some ordeal. You've been out for hours." Jack said as he placed a wet cloth on her forehead. She groaned and closed her eyes.

"Did anyone get the name of that ship?" groaned Angie's friend Shira, who had yet to open her eyes.

"What ship!" Angie yelled, jumping up. Jack caught her as she started to fall overboard.

"The one that ran us over." Shira replied, still not opening her eyes.

Angie, still holding on to Jack, slowly made her way to Shira. She sat down and poked Shira in the neck. Shira squeaked and opened her eyes, and glared at Angie. Then she looked around.

"HOLY FARK!" she yelled, jumping up and spontaneously lost her balance. She started to fall overboard and grabbed Angie's sleeve, pulling her into the water as well. Shira resurfaced and swam back to the boat; Angie resurfaced but was still to weak and couldn't stay afloat.

Jack dove into the water just as Angie went under. Shira watched from the boat, still gasping for air. Seconds ticked by till suddenly, Jack resurfaced with a sputtering Angie in tow. Shira helped him get her into the boat as she (Angie) passed out again. He climbed in and checked her pulse and breathing to make sure she was still alive. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face and covered her with a blanket.

"That was close. What say we don't stand up again 'ey?" Jack said, turning to Shira. Shira nodded her head and sat down.

Jack stared at the two while Angie slept and Shira got comfortable. The two were complete opposites in looks and characteristics. Shira had long black hair, which she kept pulled back in a loose ponytail. Her eyes were a dark jade green, and her skin was dark but soft. Angie was a lot taller than her, with long brown hair that reached just below her shoulders, that was kept in a wild bun, with the ends splayed around the loop. She had a light tan, like his, that made her appear to glow. What captivated Jack the most, were her dark, stormy blue eyes, that had a soft green surrounding the pupil. He wondered how it was possible but didn't dwell on it to much, and instead opted for a short nap while they drifted.


	2. The sinking Escape Plan

Chapter 2: The sinking Escape Plan

Angie woke about an hour later and realized someone was holding her. She opened her eyes and found out that it was Jack. Then she made a mistake and looked around.

"HOLY CRAPPIT! WE'RE SINKING!" She held tightly to Jack who was precariously perched in the top of the mast. "What…What place is that?" Angie then asked as she noticed they were nearing a dock.

"Port Royal." Jack simply replied as the boat, not with only a small amount of the sail sticking above the water, came to rest a mere two feet from the dock. Jack gracefully stepped from the mast to the dock as the boat slid another foot. Shira hopped from her place on the small crows nest (why the little boat has one I have no clue) to the dock as Jack continued walking.

"Put me down." Angie whispered as they neared an old looking man with glasses.

"Excuse me but it's a shilling to tie your boat to the dock…and I shall need to know your names."

Jack, Angie, and Shira all looked to where the boats mast was protruding from the water, then back at the man. Jack took a step forward and reached into his pocket.

"What do you say to three shillings…and we forget the names."

The man looked at Jack before smiling slightly. "Welcome to Port Royal Mr. Smith."

Jack nodded and the three continued on their way. It wasn't long before they came to a dock where a beautiful ship was anchored. They took a few more steps when they heard someone yell.

"ELIZABETH!"

They looked up just in time to see a splash in the water. Jack looked at Shira.

"Shall you be saving her then?"

"I'm in no condition…I'd never get there in time." Shira replied shaking her head. Jack looked at Angie to make sure she'd be ok.

"Go I'll be fine." She said as she switched from holding on to Jack to holding on to Shira's shoulder. Jack handed them his gun, sword, coat, and hat and dove into the water. They watched with anticipation as he resurfaced a few minutes later with Elizabeth in tow. Before he could swim very far he was pulled back underwater by the weight of her dress. He ripped it off her then continued swimming to shore. Shira helped Angie over to a post and went to help him.

"She's not breathing." Shira said as she helped lay Elizabeth on the dock. Jack grabbed his knife and cut Elizabeth's corset off and she coughed up water. Suddenly soldiers with guns surrounded them.

"Shira…." Angie looked at her friend. Shira went to help her.

"Shoot him!" Elizabeth's father ordered as he wrapped Elizabeth in his coat.

"Commodore, do you really mean to shoot my rescuer?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled away from her father. The commodore looked at her a moment.

"At ease men. Well sir I believe I owe you an apology." Norrington held out his hand to shake Jack's. Jack cautiously shook his hand. When Jack tried to pull away Norrington held tight and shoved his sleeve up, seeing the tattoo of a sparrow. "Well well….Jack Sparrow isn't it."

"Captain Sparrow…if you please."

"Captain?" he looks around sarcastically" but I don't see your ship."

"I'm in the market…as it were."

"Hmmm…fake smile Gillette's fetch me some irons"

A moment later Gillette's was putting irons on Jack while some soldiers watched Angie and Shira. Elizabeth continued to try and save Jack's life.

Commodore, this man saved my life."

"One act of heroism does not make up for a life of crime." Norrington replied.

"But it seems enough to condemn him." Jack said as Gillette fastened one of the shackles on his wrist.

"Indeed." Norrington said glaring at Jack.

In the background Angie and Shira nod to one another. Shira takes off and Angie goes to follow but one of the soldiers grabs her. (they struggle.)

Gilletes finished putting the iron shackles on Jack just as Elizabeth came to stand between the pirate and the soldiers.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" She continued.

"Bout time!" Jack said as, while grabbing Gilletes pistol, he shoved Gilletes out of the way and grabbed Elizabeth, holding the pistol to her throat. "Don't move Commodore." Jack warned as all the soldiers took a step forward.

"JACK!"

Jack looked up to see a soldier holding Angie by the hair ad she teetered on the docks edge.

"NO!" Jack whispered as his grip on Elizabeth loosened a fraction before he tightened it again.

Elizabeth gave him a confused look while Jack stared at Norrington. Suddenly there was a yell of pain and everyone turned to see a splash and the soldier, previously holding Angie, now holding his bleeding arm.

"SHE BIT ME!"

"NO!" Jack yelled as he stared at the waters surface. "…come one…" He whispered. He looked back at Norrington. "Perhaps another time Commodore."

"Wha-." Elizabeth began, but was cut off as Jack shoved her into the soldiers and dove off the dock to save Angie.

"Where did he go?" Norrington asked when Jack didn't resurface for a while.

"There he is!" one of the soldiers yelled pointing along the shore. A short ways down the bank they saw Jack helping a sputtering Angie out of the water.

"WELL! Don't just stand there! AFTER THEM!" Norrington yelled.

"Come on luv…we need to go." Jack said as he helped her to her feet. Suddenly, Shira appeared from the side.

"Come on!" She yelled, grabbing Angie and dragging her down the street as Jack followed, grabbing Angies' arm to steady her. They stopped in front of the armory and went inside.

"WOW!" Shira gasped as she looked around. Jack held Angie as she tried to catch her breath, though she appeared to be hyperventilating. He whispered comfortingly to her as she slowly got control. Shira walked over and picked the lock to Jacks shackles before she went to continue her investigation of the many weapons hanging all over the blacksmith shop.

"Shh. It'll be ok pet." Jack said to Angie as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It wouldn't be so bad if I'd have been able to rest before our little run in with the soldiers." Angie replied as she closed her eyes.

"Don't worry about it…we're safe for now…rest."

They were too exhausted from the days events and Shira was to enamored with the arsenal that they never noticed as the door to the armory opened a bit, and a man entered.

"What are you doing in here?" The man asked as he glared at the three suspiciously.

FINALLY! Chapter two! My friends were all kinda Grr because it's been 4 or 5 years since I first posted my story. If your one of the 2 original reviewers I apologize for this delay. School got harder after freshman year, seeing as how I'm now a senior,blushes with embarrassment for her delay and Shira went to college so it's just me now. But hopefully I can get the chapters posted quicker since now I have about…15 or so chapters completed…and it's still going strong.


	3. Prisoners of Misfortune

Chapter 3: Prisoners of Misfortune

"You're the ones their after!" The Man said as he drew his sword.

"Oh God I wish it would stop." Angie groaned as she buried her head in the crook as Jacks' neck.

"Oh it'll stop…when your all swinging from the gallows." He replied.

"I don't think so mate," Jack began as he stood, drawing his sword, "You look familiar…have I ever threatened you before?"

"I make a point of avoiding familiarity with pirates." The man replied, glaring at Jack.

"Well then…it would be a shame to put a black mark on your record." Jack stated as he put his sword away and picked up Angie, heading for the door. Just before Jack reached the door, the man threw his sword, which lodged in the door above the locking board, missing the two by mere inches. Jack sat Angie down and tried to remove the sword. He turned back to the man when he couldn't. The man lunged at Jack but Jack dodged just in time. Shira jumped on the mans back but was thrown into a wall, where she slid to the floor, unconscious. Angie crawled over to her and looked around, but she couldn't find Jack or the man. Hearing something, she looked up to see Jack and the man balancing on some wooden support beams as they continued to fight. The man knocked Jacks' sword from his hand and Jack swung down on the beam, soon followed by the other man. Just as the other man was about to run Jack through with his sword, Jack grabbed the billows for the fire pit and blew soot and ash in the mans face, then aimed his pistol at the man just as he turned to attack Jack again.

"You cheated." The man said, frowning.

"…Pirate." Jack replied.

Suddenly the doors rattled causing everyone to look up in slight alarm. The man, getting his barrings first, moved to stand in front a Jacks only remaining way to escape. (the back door)

"Move." Jack ordered.

"No." The man challenged.

"Please move?"

"No…I will not stand aside and let you escape after you threatened Miss Swan."

"This shot…was not meant for you." Jack said as he cocked his pistol. He took a step toward the man when a bottle was smashed over his head from behind. He fell to the ground, unconscious. Suddenly the doors burst open and soldiers poured in.

"Good work Mr. Brown." Norrington said, turning to the short chubby man that had knocked Jack out. "You've just aided in the arrest of a dangerous Pirate."

"Just doin' my civic duty sir." A seemingly plastered Mr. Brown replied, causing more than one eyebrow to raise in question.

"Commodore look here…it's the girl he saved down at the docks." One of the soldiers said as he grabbed Angie, hauling her to her feet."And this one must be with him too." He pointed at Shira.

"Bring them both. Since they both appear to be in league withj Mr. Sparrow…they can hang with him." Norrington said, and the soldiers carried them out and to the jail.

Jailhouse Secrets

Once in the cell Angie began trying to wake Shira.

"Shira…you gotta wake up sis. We have to escape from this place."

"You can't escape…there's no way out." A prisoner from the neighboring cell said.

Angie looked at him a moment before replying. "You'll do well to hold your tongue sir. Nothing bad ever came from trying." She turned back to Shira to continue waking her."Come on…wake up."

Shira groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"Shira," Angie whispered." We have to tell Jack."

"No."

"But why? He has the right to know."

"Not yet."

"Very well…but soon. Remember , the no moon is coming up in a few weeks."

"Ok…soon." Shira replied before the two settled down to rest.

Ok so I know it's not the best story in the world but I appreciate all reviews. Unless of course you're rude. Anyway…the next chapter, as well as the following 14 or so are already written and await typing. But as with every busy schedule…it may take a while but I promise promise promise I will do my best to post them regularly.


	4. Jailhouse Escape

Chapter 4: Jailhouse Escape

Jack woke up to a thud. He looked around and saw Angie sitting against a wall, banging her head against it.

"'ey…what'r ya doin'?" Jack asked, sitting up. Angie stopped and looked at him, as the sound of cannon fire reached their ears. "I know those guns!" Jack said, getting up to look out the little window in the cell. "It's the Pearl."

Angie got up to see what was happening but they both e had to jump away from the window as a cannonball flew through the wall creating a hole in the wall of the adjoining cell.

"My sympathies Miss. You an' your friends have no manne' of luck a' all." The prisoner from the previous night said as he, and his cell mates escaped through the hole that was only a couple of feet from being in their cell as well.

"It'll be alrigh' luv…jus' you wai' and see." Jack said, wrapping his arms around her comfortingly.

Suddenly, two soldiers rolled down the stairs.

"EY! This ain' the armory!" Two pirates came walking down the stairs and immediately noticed Jack in the cell.

"Well well…Ifin it ain't Captain Jack Sparrow. Last we saw o' you, you were on a godforsaken island in the middle o' nowhere, shrinkin' into the distance." The first Pirate, with a long scar on his cheek said while walking to the cell. (for lack of a better name we'll call him Rafe till I find his real name.)

"Ya…his fortunes ain't improved much." Commented the second Pirate, who had a long scraggly beard. (we'll call him sweets)

"Worry bout yourselves Mate. The darkest circles of hell are reserved for betrayers…and mutineers." Jack said before Sweets grabbed him by the throat.

"You know nothing of hell." Sweets replied venomously.

"So there is a curse, that's interesting." Jack said, looking at sweets arm which was now bathed in sunlight, appearing skeletal. Sweets let go of Jack and the two pirates stalked out of the jail.

The next morning

In the morning soon after the sun rose, the man Jack had fought with the previous day ran into the jail carrying three swords and a hatchet.

"I need your help, they've taken Elizabeth and I cannot rescue her alone."

Jack looked at him a moment before he replied, "The way I see it…it is now the Commodores problem."

"Think about it Jack, "Angie began softly, holding his arm," hang today, or go with him and live to see the sun rise on the horizon for another adventure before we die."

Jack looked Angie in the eye for a moment with great longing, pondering over her statement. He slowly turned to the man.

"What's yer name?" He asked.

"William Turner."

"Good strong name," Jack began, earning him a few odd looks from the girls." NO doubt named for yer father aye?"

"Yes…how-"

"Alrigh' ive change me mind." Jack said, interrupting Will. "If you can spring us from this cell than I promise-"

"We promise." Angie said, standing up and moving to Jack's side.

"We?" he whispered, unsure of that idea.

"Yes." She replied leaving no room for argument.

"Alright then…we swear by pain of death to help you save your…bonny lass," Jack said holding his hand out," do we have an accord?"

"Will took Jacks hand in a strong grip, and then turned around to pick up a bench that had been sitting against a wall.

"Right then, these are half pin barrel hinges, with the proper elevation and pressure they should lift free." Will said as he used he bench as a lever and lifted the door free. "I don't know if you can use these or not but better safe than sorry." He said as he helped the girls out of the cell, handing them each a sword.

Angie looked at him with an evil grin before she professionally unsheathed the sword, twirled the sword around and replaced it into the scabbard. "Come on…someone will have heard that." He said, slightly dazed.

"Not without my effects." Jack said as he walked over to a wall adorned with hooks and grabbed his hat, sword, and pistol. When he had them all attached where they belonged the group ran out of the jail.

They ran for what seemed like hours until Jack stopped under a bridge that showed a great view of both of the Royal Navy's best ships, the Interceptor an the Dauntless.

"We're going to steal that ship?" Will asked, staring at the Dauntless that was sitting out in the bay, not even thinking about the Interceptor since it was currently being loaded by dozens of soldiers.

"Commandeer…we're gonna commandeer **that** ship, and not return it." Jack said, pointing to the Interceptor. The two girls looked at Will and had to force down the laughter bubbling under the surface as his looked went from shock to almost panic. Then they took off toward the shore.


	5. Important Author note

Ok everyone I'm sorry this isn't the next chapter and…I know it has been a few years since I have updated but I have good news. No, I didn't save a bunch of money by switching to Geiko…but the following 12 or so chapters are waiting to be typed. I just have to take them to a computer with internet. It should happen soon. I appreciate the patients. But if no one reviews then I don't know if I want to continue posting it. My only truly devoted reader is Skye99 but that's because she goes to my school. I know I told you that I don't like flames but if that's the only way to get a review then go ahead. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review even if it's really short.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Tortuga Nights

DISCLAIMER: Yeah yeah…I own nothing but Angie. Shira is my buddy's. Well ok actually truth is Shira IS my buddy and I AM Angie. So yeah…complaints will be tolerated but you can't blame a girl for wantin to be there.

"Hey Shira?!" Jack yelled from his spot at the wheel.

"Aye Cap'n?" Shira said from behind him. He jumped and quickly spun around.

"Oy! Stop doin that!" Where's Angie?" Jack asked once he regained his barings.

"She's up there." Shira replied, pointing to the crows nest.

"Angie," Jack yelled, looking up.

"Ya?" Angie peered over the side at Jack.

"Could you come 'ere a moment?"

"Sure." Angie replied. She grabbed a rope and jumped over the side of the crows nest. Jackl gasped in fright but Angie landed gracefully in front of him.

"What can I do for ya Jack?" Angie asked as shebrushed some "invisible" dust off her shoulder.

'Showoff' Shira thought as she turned to Jack. "Jack?" She waved her hand in front of his face. "Jack? You ok…Jack?"

The Pirate Captin merely blinked a few times before he finally refocused.

"What the bloody hell?! You could have hurt…KILLED yourself!!" Jack yelled, worry evident on his face and in his voice. Shira looked at him and smiled knowingly.

"I'm ok Jack…where me an' Shira come from we do things like tha' all the time. It's our nature." Angie replied.

Jack looked at her wearily, still not fully reassured. "Well… at least yer getting' stronger." He finally gave in.

"Mr. Sparrow…wh-" Will began only to be interrupted by Jack, Shira, and Angie all saying, **_'Captain Sparrow.'_** Together. The three looked at each other before Angie and Shira bust out laughing. "Captain Sparrow…why were you in Port Royal in the first place?" Will said rolling his eyes.

"I **was** going to comondear this ship, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder, and pilfer my weasley black guts out. But as it is I am helping you get your…bonny lass back." Jack replied as he glanced at his compass.

"Why did it change?" Will asked.

"We had an accord…did we not?" Jack asked, smirking.

"Right." Will said, still skeptical, as he went back to the front of the ship. Shira and Angie looked at each other and shrugged, then laughed when they realized it was done at the same time.

Tortuga

"Jack!!" Angie yelled as she was grabbed by a very big, very ugly man. Jack turned around. He spotted them and walked over.

"Excuse me…but that's mine." Jack said as he grabbed Angie by the hand and pulled her away. Angie looked at Jack.

'His? Why did he say that?' Angie thought but just shrugged off her sudden wave of curiosity.

"Here we are." Jack said as he opened a barn door and went inside. The others cautiously followed him.

A few stalls into the barn they came to one that featured a man sleeping with two huge pigs. Angie saw a couple buckets of water and handed one to will and one to jack. Jack smiled at her and threw the first one on the man.

"Curse ya fer breathin' ya slack jawed idiot!!!!" The man yelled before he got a good look. "Mothers love! Jack ! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'S bad luck."

"Ah, fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys, the man who was sleeping, a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." Jack replied as he helped the man up. Jack turned to look at Angie and noticed that both girls were holding their heads from thinking to hard about what he'd just said. He could only smile at them.

"Aye, that'll about do it." Will threw the other bucket of water in the mans face. "Blast I'm already awake!"

"That was for the smell." Will replied crinkling his nose. Jack turned to look at Angie and noticed that both girls were holding their heads.

Ok yes me and Shira do a lot of things at the same time. We hold a record for jinxes. 27. We aren't really related though, yet we're still closer than most real sisters would be. We have this odd Siamese twin thing goin for us and it's hilarious to watch in person so I decided to put it in the story a few times. Once again…thanks for your patience.


	7. Author note

_**AUTHOR NOTE**_

I am thoroughly sorry for the HUGE delay in this story…I am no longer a senior and have actually graduated and have moved out. I should be unpacking but felt I should type this first so I can add it and Chapter six. If you have been following the story I have finished it and am just waiting for the opportunity to type it. My computer got sick and got the blue screen of death and being the stupid technology inept person I am had NOT made any backups after the floppy broke. It was a very lucky thing that my computer was able to read chapters 1-6 from a broken floppy. I was however…unable to retrieve 7-11. But I WILL redo them and post ASAP. Again…thank you for your patients and beware because….Life does come at you suddenly. And we just got the net in our house today so it is only a matter of time before the other chapters are up.

Kashie pops her head into view of the screen then looks at me and clears her throat

Oh yeah…I have to wait till I can borrow her computer as mine wont have net for a few more days. But I should have it but October 21. Keep your fingers crossed.

A Journey of a thousand miles begins with just one step.

Chinese Proverb

A Story of a thousand words begins with just one thought.

My proverb

Angie Lizbeth Malloy

(my cyber name)


End file.
